1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ink jet recording paper of a coated type.
2. Prior Art
The ink jet recording system generates almost no noise, can easily perform a multicolor recording. Owing to these features, this system has found a wide range of application, including facsimile equipments, various printers and so on.
As ink jet recording paper, there can be used the paper of a plain type and that of a coated type.
The recording paper of a plain type and a low sizing degree, although being excellent in the ink absorptivity, has a shortcoming that the clear image can not be obtained because of the ink diffusion into the paper texture and, particularly, it lacks in sufficient resolution power and optical density upon color recording. In view of the above, recent studies have been directed to the development of coated type recording paper of an excellent resolution power. However, since the coated type recording paper adsorbes to retain the dyes in the ink on a coated layer, it results in a drawback of having less aptitude for high speed recording due to the insufficient ink absorptivity, although it has excellent recording density and improved clear image.
By the way, as the information processing speed has been increased rapidly in recent years, a high speed recording is required for the ink jet recording system as in other type of recording systems such as wire-dot recording, electrostatic recording and heat-sensitive recording. On the side of the recording apparatus, a multi-nozzle type high speed printer based on the bubble jet system has already been developed. However, in view of the recording paper for use in the ink jet recording, ink droplets jetted out from a nozzle are deposited on the paper surface and then absorbed into the paper texture to give a dried appearance, wherein the dried state of ink is actually unstable just after the recording. Consequently, the coated type recording paper, although excellent in the resolution power, results in various inherent problems for instance in that the sheets just after the recording are contacted to each other under pressure upon high speed recording and in that the ink is migrated or scratched upon transfer on the roll of the recording apparatus, which are not experienced in other recording systems.